Wireless communication technologies and mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use. To keep pace with increased consumer demands, mobile devices have become more feature-rich, and now commonly include multiple system-on-chips (SOCs) and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., video and audio streaming and/or processing applications, network gaming applications, etc.) on mobile devices. Due to these and other improvements, smart phones and tablet computers have grown in popularity, and are replacing laptops and desktop machines as the platform of choice for many users. However, mobile devices often include a relatively limited power supply.